Rowena Gabrielle Watson-Holmes
by Aigle de Foudre
Summary: Lorsque John découvre qu'il est enceint de Sherlock, il fait face à sa famille.


Le secret de John

John regardait Londres depuis la fenêtre de Baker Street sous la musique du violon de Sherlock. Son tendre amant était adorable, au début de leur relation, le détective lui avait dit qu'ils iraient à leur rythme pour ne pas avoir le cœur brisé.

Soudain, John eut un haut-le-cœur, le médecin se dirigea vers la salle de bain et vomit le contenu de son estomac. Le médecin sursauta en sentant la main de Sherlock dans son dos.

-Tu te sens bien mon ange?

-Oui. C'est juste une indigestion.

-Lestrade m'a appelé pour un cas. Tu veux venir?

John se redressa lentement et faillit tomber dans les bras de son détective sous la puissance du vertige qu'il eut.

-John, il faut mieux que tu reste ici pour te reposer.

-Non. Je me suis relevé trop vite. Je vais bien chéri.

Sherlock observa son médecin et passa un bras autour de la taille de son amant avant de quitter l'appartement et héla un taxi.

Greg était sur la scène d'un crime avec son équipe et vit ses consultants sortir d'un taxi. Il vit Sherlock passer un bras autour de John qui était pâle. L'inspecteur fronça les sourcils, l'ancien soldat était comme un frère et ne supportait pas de le voir dans un état maladif. Greg s'approcha des consultants et commença le topo.

-Une femme d'environ quarante ans tuée par balle avec la gorge tranchée avec une note de suicide mais c'est un homicide.

John ravala la nausée qui menaçait de sortir suite aux paroles de l'inspecteur.

-John?

-Je vais bien.

-Vous voulez voir la scène de crime?

-Oui.

La scène était horrible. Une femme était étendue sur un lit avec une balle en plein cœur, la gorge tranchée et les yeux ouverts dans le vide. John se tourna et sortit de la pièce avant de vomir loin de la victime. Le médecin voulut se redresser, mais tomba au sol, inconscient.

Sherlock observait la scène, coupé du monde extérieur.

-Des idées?

-Crime familial, le frère de cette dame avait une liaison découverte par la victime. Ils se disputent, le frère tire sur elle, fait mouche en touchant le cœur et pour être sûr qu'elle ne survive pas, lui tranche la gorge et quitte la pièce laissant notre victime se vider de son sang.

-Et la note de suicide?

-L'amant du frère.

-L'amant?

-GREG! LE DOCTEUR WATSON-HOLMES EST INCONSCIENT!

Les détectives se regardèrent avant de sortir de la pièce. Une fois dehors, Sherlock vit son mari inconscient.

-JOHN!

L'auto-proclamé sociopathe prit l'ancien militaire dans ses bras et attendit son réveil. John papillona des yeux et sentit des bras autour de lui. Il leva ses saphirs tachés de vert et tomba dans le regard lunaire de Sherlock.

-Chéri?

-John! Tu vas bien?

-Non. On peut rentrer?

-Oui.

-Je passerais vous voir ce soir ok?

-Ok.

Les deux consultants quittèrent le lieu du crime et rentrèrent à Baker Street. Une fois dans leur appartement, John s'allongea sur le canapé tandis que Sherlock lui mit une couverture sur le corps avant de prendre un coffret DVD, celui du Seigneur des Anneaux et du Hobbit. Le détective mit le premier DVD _**La communauté de l'Anneau**_ __et alla s'assoeir sur le canapé en mettant la tête du médecin endormi sur ses genoux. John remua dans son sommeil.

-Shhh... Dors mon ange.

John replongea dans un sommeil appaisé, se sentant en sécurité dans les bra et la chaleur de Sherlock.

Le détective venait de mettre le deuxième DVD _**Les deux tours**_ et de se réinstaller quand Greg entra. Voyant John endormi, le policier ne fit aucun bruit et demanda en murmurant:

-Comment va-t-il Sherlock?

-Il dort depuis que nous sommes rentrés.

-C'est la première fois qu'il perd connaissance?

-Devant moi? Oui.

-Il est malade?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Il faut qu'il se fasse examiner par un médecin.

-Je sais. Mais il ne veut pas. Selon lui, ce serait un signe de faiblesse.

-Ce sont les mots qu'il m'a dit quand je l'ai sauvé de sa famille.

-Sauvé de sa famille?

-John à vécu deux ans dans un enfer créé par sa famille.

-Pourquoi ne suis-je pas au courant?

-Sherlock, ses parent ont réussi à lui faire croire que ton «saut de l'ange» était de sa faute.

-Quoi?!

-Il est resté muet pendant six mois. Quand il m'a tout dit, je n'avais qu'une idée en tête.

-Aller voir sa _famille_?

-Oui. Mais ton frère m'en a empêché.

-Qu'il s'occupe de protéger la Patrie et qu'il reste en dehors de mes affaires.

-Je pense que Mycroft n'aime pas John.

-Il n'aime personne. Il n'a pas de cœur.

-Tu le connais mieux que moi.

-Sherl?

-John? On t'a réveillé?

-Non, je viens de me réveiller. Tu regardes quoi? _**Les deux tours**_? Bon film. Oh! Salut Greg, ça va?

-C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question.

-Je me sens mieux merci.

-Vraiment?

Le téléphone du médecin sonna faisant sursauter les trois hommes. John décrocha et une discussion avec Sarah commença:

-John Watson-Holmes.

-John, j'ai les résultats de ta prise de sang.

-Déjà? Mais je l'ai faite hier.

-Oui, mais j'ai dit qu'il fallait l'examiner en priorité.

-Quel est le pronostic?

-John... Tu es enceint.

-QUOI?! Ce n'est pas une blague?

-Vomissements, nausées, vertiges, perte de connaissance, sautes d'humeurs, augmentation de l'appétit?

-Oui.

-Ce sont les symptômes d'une grossesse bien installée.

-Mais...

-J'ai regardé les résultats du médecin de ta famille et ils ont été truqués.

-Ce sont des faux?

-Oui.

-Sarah, tu veux bien être mon médecin traitant?

-Moi? Pourquoi?

-Je te fais confiance et je sais comment tu travailles.

-C'est d'accord. Si tu annonce cette merveilleuse nouvelle à ton mari.

-Je le ferai.

-Bonne soirée John.

-Bonne soirée Sarah et merci pour tout.

John raccrocha et se tourna vers les deux détectives qui étaient partis dans la cuisine afin de lui laisser de l'intimité avec sa consœur.

-Sherlock?

-Oui mon amour?

-Tu te souviens que j'ai fait une prise de sang hier?

-Oui.

-Sarah m'a téléphoné car elle a eu les résultats aujourd'hui.

-Alors?

-Tu vas être papa.

-Je quoi?

-Tu vas être papa.

-Tu es...?

-Oui.

-Mais je croyais que c'était impossible?

-Ma famille a truqué mes anciens résultats afin que je sois leur _parfait petit esclave_.

-Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe.

-Greg, tu vas être tonton et parrain. J'attends un enfant.

-Tu es enceint?

-Oui.

-Félicitations à vous deux! Je sais à quelque point c'était dur pour vous à cause de la soi disant « stérilité » de John. Juste une demande.

-Laquelle?

-Je ne veux plus vous voir sur une scène de crime ou courir après des criminels psychopathes.

-De toute façon, j'allais te dire que j'allais arrêter de consulter pour vous pendant la grossesse de mon cher et tendre.

-Non Sherlock! Tu vas t'ennuyer sans le frisson de l'action.

-Je préfère prendre soin de toi et de notre futur enfant.

-Je vais vous laisser. Encore toutes mes félicitations aux futurs parents! J'y pense Sherlock, je peux te parler une seconde?

-Je reviens John.

Sherlock accompagna Greg à la porte et le policier fit:

-On va voir les Watson demain?

-Je vais les déchirer, les faire pleurer, mendier, supplier pour le pardon et la pitié de John. Personne n'a le droit de le faire souffrir! Personne!

-Heureusement que je connais leur adresse. Demain à 14h? Rendez-vous ici et direction la demeure familiale des Watson?

-Avec plaisir.

Sherlock remonta chez lui, éteignit la télé et alla rejoindre John qui était parti se coucher et s'endormit en protégeant le ventre de son mari.

Le lendemain, Sherlock s'occupa de John qui se sentait malheureux de ne pas pouvoir aider son mari.

-John, cet après-midi, je vais voir ta famille avec Greg.

-Je viens.

-John...

-Sherlock, je sais comment ils sont. Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé par leurs paroles.

-C'est toi qui risque d'être blessé.

-J'ai l'habitude de ce qu'ils vont me dire. S'il te plaît.

-Greg ne va pas être heureux.

-Je suis capable de prendre un taxi et de vous rejoindre. Tu le sais.

-Oui.

-Donc?

-Tu viens mais à une condition.

-Laquelle?

-Tu restes près de moi.

-Comme toujours mon amour.

Les deux consultants descendirent rejoindre Greg qui accepta avec réticence que le médecin vienne avec eux. Ils prirent la route qui menait à la demeure familiale des Watson, faisant stresser John. Une fois arrivés, le médecin entra sans problème et se dirigea vers le salon, lieu où toute sa famille était réunie, suivit de son mari et du parrain de son bébé.

-Que fais-tu ici Gabriel Johnattan Hamish Watson-Holmes?

-Quelque chose que j'aurais dû faire depuis longtemps. Greg, Sherlock, entrez je vous prie.

Lorsque les deux détectives entrèrent, les Watson se figèrent. Ils reconnaissaient l'inspecteur qui était venu pour sauver le médecin.

-Famille Watson, mes respects. Oh! Suis-je bête? Vous ne méritez aucun respect, surtout le mien. Je me présente, Sherlock Watson-Holmes, le mari de John et le père de son enfant. Vous allez me dire que c'est impossible, que les tests que vous avez effectué sur lui enfant ont révélés qu'il est stérile. Devinez quoi? Ces test ont été truqués par l'un d'entre vous. D'après ce que John m'a dit, il était proche de vous Tomas vu que vous êtes son père. Vous n'êtes pas censé être mort? Quant à vous, Lucianna, vous l'avez toujours détesté. Pourquoi? Peut-être qu'il est trop intelligentpour vous? Il sait que vous avez trompé votre mari? Que vous avez rendu Harriet addict à l'alcool? Le tout? Après tout, John m'a montré à plusieurs reprises qu'il était un génie enfermé suite à des blessures venant de son passé, quant à votre adultère, c'est avec votre jardinier et avec le médecin que vous l'avez eu et l'addiction de votre fille, vous avez dû commencer tôt à l'habituer au goût de l'acool. Une erreur Chéri?

-Aucune.

-Comment osez-vous?! Gabriel Johnattan Hamish Watson-Holmes! Tu vas le laisser me rabaisser comme ça?

-Qui aime bien châtie bien maman.

-J'aurais dû te tuer à la naissance.

-Tu es au courant que tu vas être arrêtée pour proxénétisme?

-Je suis intouchable.

-Personne n'est au dessus des lois Lucianna.

-Tomas?! Tu ne me défends pas?

-J'avais des doutes te concernant et ce que Sherlock, je peux vous appelez Sherlock?

-Bien sûr.

-Comme, je le disait, Sherlock à déduit et confirmer mes doutes. Tu as trafiqué les résultats de ton fils, réduisant ses espors d'être heureux, tu m'as trompé en toute connaissance de cause, brisé son génie en l'insultant, transformer notre fille en une alcoolique maniaco-dépréssive et tu es une proxénète? Qui as-tu vendu comme prostituée?

-Ton fils.

-Quoi?! C'est vrai John?

-Oui...

-Mon Dieu. Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit?

-Je lui ai interdit de te le dire.

-Tu es un monstre Lucianna.

-Pas moi. Ton fils.

-Pourquoi? Parce qu'il peut porter des enfants?

-Oui. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il pourrait être enceint et pas notre fille.

-Quelqu'un t'a protégé.

-Oui.

-Laissez-moi deviner... Je dirais Mycroft Holmes.

-Comment...?

-Il est le Gouvernement Britanique.

-Lucianna Watson, malgré que Mycroft Holmes vous protège, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour maltraitance sur mineur et proxénétisme.

Après l'arrestation de Lucianna, John renoua les liens avec son père qui était aux anges pour la grossesse de son fils. Sherlock restait aux côtés de son cher et tendre afin de l'aider. Grâce à l'amour et au soutien de son entourage, John mit au monde une magnifique petite fille aux yeux argentés cerclés de bleu et pailletés de vert. Il demanda à son mari, à son père et à Greg de venir et lorsqu'ils durent entrés dans la pièce, le médecin dit:

-Je vous présente Rowena Gabriella Watson-Holmes.


End file.
